The Origin of Vicky's Ickyness/Quotes
:(The Turner's house, Vicky is outside with a device in her pocket) :Vicky: Now that little twerp won't be able to use magic to torture me. Thank you, Mr. Crocker! (to Timmy's parents) I'll take over for now. :Mr. Turner: Timmy better be on his best behavior while we take Timantha to her ballet lessons. :Vicky: He'll be fine, bye! :Timantha: I don't trust her. :Mrs. Turner: Don't mind her, Vicky. Timantha always says that. :Vicky: Okay, have fun! :(Timmy's parents and Timantha leave, Vicky's smile fades away) :Timmy: Yeah, yeah, I know the drill. You'll torture me, and I'll have magic to protect me. :Vicky: We'll see about that, twerp! (pulls out a chainsaw, Timmy runs) :Timmy: I wish Vicky would slip on a banana peel! (nothing happens) Okay, let's try something else. I wish Vicky was tied up in a rope! (still nothing) I can't keep running forever! :(Timmy runs into his room and barricades the door) :Timmy: What's with Cosmo and Wanda lately? Are they on a day off? Have they lost their wands again? I'm sick of that happening almost all the time! I wish that the worst possible non-lethal thing could happen to Vicky right now! (Vicky bursts in throught the door) Cosmo? Wanda? Poof? Anytime now! HELP! (sighs) This is not my day... ---- :(The Turner's house, now trashed and ruined, Timmy looks all beaten up) :Vicky: That was fun...for ME! (laughs) :(Timmy's parents and Timantha come back home) :Mrs. Turner: Uh, Vicky, why is our house all trashed and ruined? :(Vicky silently points to Timmy) :Mr. Turner: That figures. (gives money to Vicky, who then leaves the house) Bye, Vicky! (to Timmy) Well, young man, you've got some explaining to do... :(Timmy makes a deadpan look) ---- :(Timmy's room, Timmy is lying on the bed, depressed, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof show up) :Timmy: What took you guys so long? :Wanda: We're really sorry, but something must have blocked off all our magic, and we weren't able to help you. :Timantha: Something tells me that Vicky had some sort of device that blocked the magic and was created by Crocker. :Timmy: I knew something was unusual today. :Cosmo: So, did you get grounded? :Timmy: No, I only got a warning from my parents. :(Ivan and his fairies in pet disguises show up in Timmy's room) :Ivan: So, Timmy, what happened? :Timmy: I was tortured by Vicky, and my fairies were unable to help me. :Ivan: That's rough, buddy. :Astronov: Why were your fairies unable to help? :Timmy: I think Mr. Crocker built a device that makes fairy magic useless and gave it to Vicky. :Ivan: Of course, that Crock-pot has to be involved somehow. Your enemies sure aren't going easy on you anymore. :Timmy: You're telling me. Even since Foop told Vicky about my fairies, it's been getting hard. And you know, Ivan, I've been thinking... :Ivan: About what? :Timmy: I've been babysat by Vicky so many times, it feels like she's been babysitting me for many years, and it made me wonder: how on Earth did Vicky become so evil in the first place? :Ivan: Hmm, I've been wondering about that too. :Timmy: I once wished for Vicky to be nice. It turns out that she had an evil bug inside her that turned people evil upon occupying them. :Ivan: Well, why didn't you try smashing it so that Vicky could be nice forever? :Timmy: ...I don't know, I guess it never occured to me. Plus, I thought that Vicky was just a little too nice to me. :Ivan: So, why don't we travel back in time and find out what made Vicky into a monster? :Timmy: That's a great idea! But hang on a second, I'll be right back. (runs off) :Ivan: Okay... ---- :(Vicky's house, Tootie's room, Timmy goes inside) :Tootie: Hi, Timmy! It's good to see you again! (about to kiss Timmy) :Timmy: Okay, save the smooches for later, Tootie. I have a question for you. :Tootie: What is it? :Timmy: Have you ever wondered how your sister became evil in the first place? :Tootie: Hmm... no. That never occured to me. But I am quite curious now. :Timmy: Well, I'm giving you a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to find out why. Me and Ivan have been thinking about exploring Vicky's past to find out why she's so evil, and I thought about bringing you along with us. What do you say, Tootie? :Tootie: Count me in! ---- :(Timmy's room; Timmy comes in with Tootie) :Ivan: What is Tootie doing here? :Timmy: I wanted to ask her about her sister, Vicky, on how she became evil. :Ivan: Why? :Tootie: I'm curious about my sister too. :Ivan: Okay, you can come along with us. :Tootie: Hooray! :Timantha: But what about me? :Ivan: I think it's best for you to stay here and wait until we come back. :Timmy: I wish I had my magical time scooter! :(fairies poof Timmy's time scooter) :Ivan: How's a scooter going to... Oh wait. It lets you travel through time, right? :Timmy: That's right. :Astronov: Hmm. It's not going to fit all of you guys, from the looks of it. (raise his wand) Might as well make some extra seats. :('''EXTRA-POOF')'' :(Timmy's time scooter with two extra seats on both sides) :Timmy: Okay, next stop, the 1990's! :(downloading time coordinates; a portal opens; Timmy and the gang on the time scooter drive though the portal) ---- :(March 15, 1992; Dimmsdale) :Timmy: Here we are... :Cosmo: Hey, I remember! We travelled here while we were trying to fix Crocker's childhood. :Wanda: Yeah, but there was no evidence, so we kept going further back in time until we got to 1972. :Ivan: I see. :(past Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda arrive in their time scooter) :Timmy: It's us from the past! Quick, take cover! :(Timmy, Ivan, their fairies and Tootie hide themselves and their time scooter in a bush; pan to Timmy's house with a truck, and Timmy's parents, with Timmy's mom being pregnant) :Past Timmy: Wow, my house, 10 years ago! :Past Wanda: And look, it's your parents, and you're still in your mommy's tummy. :Past Cosmo: I thought she loved Timmy. Why did she eat him? :Ivan: (off-screen whispering) She's pregnant, dummy. (gets shushed off-screen) :Past Mr. Turner: Honey, this house is finally ours! :Past Mrs. Turner: It's the perfect home for a young couple who can't wait for the birth of their new daughter. :Past Mr. Turner: Yeah! And look at all this cool daughter stuff I bought. I'd be crushed if we had a son. :Past Timmy: Well, that explains the pink hat. :Past Cosmo: And all these baby pictures of you in dresses! :Timmy: (whispering) I just know that past me will soon find out that I have a twin sister. :Neptunia: (whispering) Your parents are gonna be in for a surprise when they'll have twins for children. :Cosmo: (whispering) They're gonna have a son and a daughter! :Timmy: (whispering) Thanks, Captain Obvious. :Tootie: (whispering) Uh, aren't we supposed to be finding out what my sister's like at this time? :Astronov: (whispering) Yeah, we'll get going, as soon as the other Timmy and his fairies leave. :Past Timmy: Wow, even 10 years ago, Crocker's still miserable and fairy obsessed. We have to go back in time further! :Past Cosmo: To the 80's! :(past Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda leave with their time scooter) ---- :Ivan: Okay, the coast is clear! :(Timmy, Ivan, their fairies and Tootie pop out of the bush with their time scooter) :Tootie: Let's go find my house. :(The kids and fairies drive on the time scooter until they nearly collide with a sports car; both vehicles stop in time; the man comes out of the car; the fairies disappear before the man walks near the kids) :Timmy: Is that...Trixie's dad? :Mr. Tang: What's the matter with you, kids? Don't you know that it's dangerous to ride a motorcycle without a helmet? :Timmy: Uh, yes, yes it is. How are you doing, sir? :Mr. Tang: I was fine until I nearly crashed into you. I was on my way home getting things for my newborn daughter. You wanna see a picture? (shows a photo of baby Trixie) This is my daughter Trixie in her crib. :Timmy: Aww, Trixie looks adorable! :Tootie: (snarling her teeth) Timmy. :Timmy: Oh, sorry. :Ivan: I'm sure your daughter will grow up to be a beautiful girl. :Mr. Tang: Why, thank you, boys. Trixie's a very calm girl, and she doesn't cry very often. I'm so glad to have such a well-behaving daughter! :Tootie: Can you tell me where my home is? :Mr. Tang: How should I know? :Ivan: Allow me. Do you know where the Miller residence is? :Mr. Tang: I think you should go that way. (points to his direction) :Ivan: Thanks! And we'll more careful next time. :Mr. Tang: Good for you. (gets back into his car and drives away; the kids get on the time scooter, with fairies as their helmets) :Timmy: Why did you ask Trixie's dad for directions to the Miller's house? :Ivan: I just asked him because they might live in a different house than they do now. :Timmy: Good point. ---- :(the kids arrive at the Miller's old house) :Timmy: That must be the Miller's house. :Astronov: That is, before they decided to move to a couple of blocks away to a new house. :Tootie: And that house became Ivan's home. :Ivan: Let's look inside. :(Timmy, Ivan, Tootie and fairies look through the window and see little Vicky, John, pregnant Nicky and a man) :Past John: Thanks for coming over to babysit Vicky, Mr. Woolworth. :Mr. Woolworth: No problem, although I always get a bad feeling about her. :Past Nicky: We'll go and purchase some things for our soon-to-be born second child. :Mr. Woolworth: Don't you have to wait another 6 months? I suggest purchasing baby stuff a month before birth. :Past Nicky: Yeah, you're right, I guess that'll have to wait. :Past John: I seriously hope we'll have a son. I'd be crushed if we had a daughter again. Why else did we buy this black & white shirt? :Tootie: Wow, they were expecting a son? :Timmy: Yep, kinda like my parents who wanted a daughter. :Past John: See ya! :(John and Nicky leave) :Mr. Woolworth: Okay, Vicky, I want you to be on your best behavior, so don't do anything nasty! :Past Vicky: Sure...NOT! (spits on Mr. Woolworth) :Mr. Woolworth: If you misbehave, I'll make you do chores. :Past Vicky: Bite me. :Mr. Woolworth: This is your final warning, Vicky! If you keep this up, I'm telling your parents about your behavior! :Past Vicky: (gasp) You wouldn't! :Mr. Woolworth: You promise to behave? :Past Vicky: Yes, Mr. Woolworth. :Mr. Woolworth: Good. :Poof: I didn't know Vicky herself had a babysitter. :Cosmo: And she acts mean towards him. :Astronov: That's nothing. :Timmy: Yeah, this is child's play compared to how Vicky babysits me. :Past Vicky: Look, Mr. Woolworth, I cleaned up the kitchen! :Mr. Woolworth: Good work, Vicky. Your parents would be so proud. :Timmy: And to think she used to be nicer back then. :(something shatters inside the Miller house) :Mr. Woolworth: Okay, Vicky, that does it! :Timmy: I stand corrected. :Ivan: I'd say it's more like 50-50. 50% nice, and 50% evil. Let's go a few months later, the moment when Tootie is born. (to Tootie) Tootie, what's your birthday? :Tootie: September 10th. :Ivan: No way! I was born on that day too! :Timmy: What? :Wanda: Didn't you hear, sport? Tootie was born on the same day as Ivan. :Timmy: Well, that's one thing that they now have in common, apart from the fact that they both wear glasses and used to live in the same home. :Neptunia: Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go! :(the kids jump on the time scooter) ---- :(September 10, 1992; Dimmsdale) :Timmy: Here we are, same place about 6 months later. :Ivan: Let's take a peek. :(Timmy, Ivan, Tootie and fairies look through the window of the Miller house and now see a baby crib. Mr. Woolworth is scared. Nicky and John arrive with newborn Tootie.) :Mr. Woolworth: (scared) Thank goodness you're here! Another minute with Vicky and I would've lost my mind! :Past Nicky: Calm down, Mr. Woolworth. You no longer have to worry about babysitting little Vicky, because we have a newborn daughter! :Mr. Woolworth: (calm) Oh, what a relief! Your new daughter is pretty cute, I hope she grows up to be a nice girl. :Past Nicky: Why, thanks! Tootie's an adorable little angel. :Mr. Woolworth: Yeah. :Past John: Anyway, Mr. Woolworth, you're now free to go, you don't have to babysit Vicky anymore. (hands some money to Mr. Woolworth) Here you go. :Mr. Woolworth: Thank you. (leaves the Miller house) I really don't want to have kids. I fear that they could grow up to be as bad as Vicky, if not worse. :Past John: Oh, Vicky! There's someone in here who wants to meet you. :(Nicky is holding baby Tootie in a purple blanket. Cue close-up shot of baby Tootie) :Ivan, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Astronov and Neptunia: Awww... :Timmy: Wow, Tootie, you looked really cute when you were a baby! :Tootie: So, you're telling me that I'm not cute now? :Timmy: No, not like that. I'm saying that compared to some other nerdy girls that I've met, you're probably like the Trixie of nerdy girls. By which I mean you look pretty. :Tootie: Really? :Timmy: Yes. :Ivan: Okay, if you're done talking, let's see what Vicky thinks of her newborn sister. :Past Nicky: Well, Vicky, what do you think of little Tootie? :Past Vicky: ...I hate you. :Ivan: Ain't that a surprise. :(the kids and fairies duck down from the window) :Timmy: If we want to know more about Vicky's past, we should travel year by year and step by step so that we can completely understand the evil in Vicky's black hole where her heart's supposed to be. :(everyone hopped into the time scooter and traveled further) :(musical montage) :(Vicky at age 8 skateboarding outfoxing the other kids; a few kids try to skateboard but their wheels flattened the second they started to move; camera points to Vicky who pulled up a pin revealing she's the one who sabotaged to other skateboarders; Timmy writes down what Vicky did that day and they all traveled another two years; Vicky at age 10 with her hands folded sitting alone with no one at the cafeteria sitting with her; Ivan shows Timmy her permanent record indicating she is "the most relentless liar who apparently is scared of cows and wipe her nose on others History books."; Timmy writes down more notes and travel in time again; everyone is seen front and center of the time stream slowly getting closer to the screen while faded images of Vicky are randomly seen swarming around through the stream) :(musical montage ends) ---- :(everyone landed two years before the present at the side of the Turner's House) :Astronov: Now where are we? :Wanda: We're exactly over two years before our current time. :Neptunia: Look, there's Vicky now. :Timmy: Wait. I remember this day. That's when I first called and met Vicky! :Cosmo: And all because of your parents' little white lie. :(fourteen year old Vicky rings the Turner's doorbell; Eight year old Timmy opens if for her) :Past Vicky: Hello Mr. and Mrs... (quickly checks the last name on her note) Turner! I'm Vicky, (bends down makes an evil look at Timmy) the babysitter! :(thunder clouds quickly appear) :Wanda: (quickly poofs up a giant umbrella) Thunder coming! :(the thunder was heard and the lightning struck Cosmo instead of the umbrella) :(the sky turned sunny again) :Timmy: Thanks for the save Cosmo. :Cosmo: Don't mention it. (falls down with a thud) :Past Timmy: Anybody else notice the lightning? :Past Vicky: My, my! (picks Timmy up) What a precious little gift from above you have here. (hugs Timmy) Yes you are! (rubs his face) Yes you are! I can't wait to spend time protecting and enriching your young child... (drops her stuff out of her bag on top of Timmy) so you can have the freedom to go out into the world and be the adults you always wanted to be! :Past Mrs. Turner: For the last eight years! :Past Mr. Turner: (drops the tapes) But honey, I don't want to share my son's childhood with anyone! :Past Vicky: (catches the video tapes) I'll video tape whatever you missed, (tosses the tapes into an editing tube making it into one) and edit it all together so it's on one convenient tape. :Past Mr. Turner: Well, when you put it like that, we're out of here! :Past Mrs. Turner: I'll get our coats! :Past Mr. Turner: Forget it, at this speed the friction will keep us warm! :(Past Mom and Dad ran out with a sonic boom making the front door slam shut) :Past Vicky: Hmm... sonic boom. Not bad. :Past Timmy: Hi Vicky. I'm... :Past Vicky: GOING TO BED!! (evilly laughs and torched the enrichment stuff) :Past Timmy: Aah! My enrichment! :(Past Vicky messes with Timmy's tapes) :Past Timmy: Aah! My childhood! :(Past Vicky wraps the tapes around Timmy and laughs evilly) :Timmy: Ooh! Never thought I'd once again see the day when my life went straight down the toilet. :Tootie: At least you don't have to put up with my sister on your birthdays. :Timmy: Oh, that's right. Vicky kept ruining your birthday every year of your life. :Tootie: Well, actually she started that when I was four, but yeah. :Timmy: Now might be a good time to see how badly you've been treated on your birthdays. :Tootie: No need for time travel for my past birthdays. (pulls out her phone) I've gotten every recorded video documenting moments of my misery thanks to Vicky. :(close-up on her phone showing Vicky messing up Tootie's birthday year after year) :Tootie: It's nothing but mindless carelessness and cruel torment on my special day. :Astronov: I wonder why she likes to mess with your parties, Tootie. :Neptunia: Maybe not enough frosting on Vicky's birthday cakes? :Cosmo: Hey, according to my wand, the real reason Vicky messes around in Tootie's birthdays is all because of the loss of a long lost pet turtle. :Timmy: Hmmmm... Vicky once told me that your mom told her it ran away when she was eight. :Ivan: If that's true, let's see what really happened. :(Poof poofs up a projector and screen, showing what really happened to Vicky's pet turtle) :(Nicky and John are seen making turtle soup) :Cosmo: Yum! Turtle soup. :Tootie: It's Vicky's turtle! :Wanda: (looking disgusted) They made soup out of the turtle! :(Poof holds on his vomit and floats away off-screen, throwing up) :Past Nicky: Tonight, we dine on turtle soup! :Past John: As if abusing others wasn't bad enough, our daughter had to torment animals too. :Past Nicky: I think the turtle wanted to be put out of his misery. :Past John: Well, the little guy had hopes and dreams. :Ivan: So, all because of a dead turtle, Vicky had to take it out on your birthday. :Neptunia: Talk about ironic. :Tootie: There's nothing ironic about the fact that my life has been nothing but a pool of misery all because of a despised and feared babysitter/no-good sister! (cries) :Timmy: I am so sorry Tootie. I would definitely feel the same if Vicky was my sister. :Cosmo: Yeah, I mean, if you had the same hair color as Vicky right now, then you two would often be mistaken for brother and sister and you would even have a whole lot less friends than you do now. :Tootie: You know, Vicky aside, there was that one wonderful day that turned my sad heart upside down. :(Tootie hops on the scooter setting coordinates to a time not far from their current position) :Timmy: (quickly hops on the scooter) Wait! Where are we going? :Tootie: You'll find out. :(the kids and fairies teleport to another time) ---- Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!